Hearts of Misfortune
by rareitemhunter1
Summary: What happens when Bakura meets a kind stranger in the rain? Maybe more then freindship can come from hearts filled with misfortune. Rated T, mild language, suggestive themes, violence, etc. [BakuraxMarik] [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Mireille-chan:** Hello everyone. Welcome to another story of mine. This time we look and see what happens when two boys, who both have misfortune in their lives, meet by chance. What will result? Friendship, or something more. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** This story contains Yaoi, don't go "Ewwwwwwww miiiii guuuuuddd tech Yaoi! Tech two guys yuuuuu kno!!" Because, yeah I know, I wrote it. **You have been warned.**

Also, I do **not** own YU-GI-OH or any of it's characters.

**

* * *

****Hearts of Misfortune**

**Chapter 1**

There I stood, cold, wet and completely alone. My cuts and bruises hardly hurt through the numbness. I held my hand up in front of me, flexing my fingers gently. My cut off gloves were covered in dirt and blood, my blood only. "Oh well," I said. I pushed a stand of silvery hair from my face, "I guess it happened again."

Yeah, my name is Bakura, and I get jumped, a LOT. I don't know why, maybe I'm just an easy target.

"Hey," a smooth male voice said, making me jump. I spun around to see a guy, 17-ish, with tan skin and tawny hair.

"H-huh?" I stuttered.

"You dropped this," he said handing me my ID, the only thing left from my wallet, my 5th wallet.

"Thanks," I said grabbing it off him and turning away. Behind me I heard his footsteps turn and begin to walk away.

"You know, If you needed some dry clothes, I guess I have some at home you could borrow," he said over his shoulder.

Now usually I wouldn't go anywhere with some weird dude, let's just say I've learned that one the hard way, but this time seemed different. Besides, I was down on my luck, and I really couldn't care less anymore. Besides what ever it was he wanted from me, at least I was out of the rain.

"Well, I'm fine," I said casually, putting on my best 'cute' face, "but it'd be rude to refuse."

And, I think I heard him laugh, just a little.

* * *

**Mireille-chan:** So, how did you like it? It's a differnt style than I'm used to, so we'll see how it goes. Thanks a lot, please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mireille-chan:** Here it is already, chapter 2! I know my chapters are usually short, but I like keep it suspenseful, so I hope you don't mind. Please continue reading, and review!!

**Thanks:** My thanks go out to FlyingShadow666 who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter even more!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own YU-GI-OH or any of its characters.

* * *

"'Kay, so why?" I said. I stared straight at Marik, Marik Ishtar he said he was. 

"You're a mess," he said.

I looked down, my jeans an shirt were ripped, and they had stolen my jacket. I had no cash; I never had a phone to begin with, no place to go, and no parents to come pick me up from the cop station.

"'Kay, then thanks," I said.

And holy st, he just put his jacket on my shoulders.

I wondered whether my next question should be, "You know I'm a guy?' Or "What cologne do you wear?" but I decided on neither.

I shirked a little under the new weight and then turned my eyes to the street. The wet concrete reflected the streetlights, amber, green and red on the black pavement.

"So, Bakura, here we are," said Marik.

"It's… nice," I said. Okay, it looked like a hell hole, but compared to some of the places I'd slept, it was a five star hotel! I could tell my eyes were wide, and my mouth was probably handing open like a trap door, but I didn't care. And then once again, there was that sound, I was starting to like it, that subtle laugh.

So now upstairs in his bedroom, which was nice all things considered, he was bent over in his closet, and I was sitting on his bed. He threw a few shirts and a couple of pairs of pants my way.

"Take your pick, I hope they'll fit," Marik said holding a T-shirt up and looking me over. I blushed before I even realized I was embarrassed. I quickly began looking at the clothes, picking out a plain white T-shirt and some slightly ripped jeans. Marik had now returned to rummaging through his closet, this time for his own benefit.

I stood up and stared blankly. "Try them on," he said turning his face to me.

"Where?" I thought, noticing he was still looking right at me. I stared back, in a confused sort of way.

"Ohhhhh, maybe you want me to turn around?" he said. He climbed out of the closet and began occupying himself with straightening up his dresser. I could tell he was still watching my reflection in the mirror, but chose to let it go. I yanked my wet polo shirt off, and then threw the new one over my head. I hesitated undoing my pants, and then realized I wasn't even touching the button.

"Need help?" Marik asked, he walked over and grabbed hold of my belt loop, pulling me closer, so that our faces were only a few inches away. And, yeah, he undid the button.

I backed up, that was a little bit too close for me. I felt my face burning, what the hell? I do not like guys! However, that fact was yet to be proven, so I'd just wait and see. After getting changed, and him throwing my clothes in the wash, I found myself being bandaged up, by none other than Marik himself. Well, gee.

"Ouch!" I said involuntarily.

"Sorry…" he said, "Wait, wait… there, done."

"Good," I sighed and flopped backwards onto his bed.

"So, where do you live?" Marik said.

I stared at him questioningly, "Nowhere right now. Well, I have a park bench, but it's not an address or nothing."

"So how'd a 16-year-old get to be in your situation?"

"Parents are druggies, I ditched them a while ago, and I'm broke. Oh, and I don't have any friends," I stated.

"Well, you can sleep here tonight then, and we'll see how things go," he said.

'We'll see how things go.' What exactly did that mean? Oh, who cares, I've got a home for the night! I shut my eyes and just listened to the sound of Marik's breathing, and his movements around the room.

"Thanks," I muttered, and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Mireille-chan:** Thank you very much for reading. Review please, it only takes a minute, and you know you want to! Next chapter to come, soon!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Mireille:** Here's Chapter 3 for you. I hope you enjoy it, it's about to get a little crazy. Anyways, I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed last time. Please review again!!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to a room filled with sunlight, and the obvious fact that I couldn't move my leg. Looking forward, I saw Marik sprawled half-on-half-off the bed, with a PS2 controller gripped loosely in one hand. The upper half of his body was lying across my legs, pinning me to the bed.

"Awwww crap," I said out loud, "Well, at least I don't have work today, so I'll just sit and watch the sunbeams on the walls." I tried not to remember that the only reason I didn't have work was because I got fired, again, because I got beat up, again, because the world has decided to hate me, AGAIN! But, I'll let it go, because it's peaceful, for once.

SMASH!

"Great, I knew that would never last," I muttered. Marik stirred in his sleep.

CRASH!

And, with that, he bolted up.

"Dude, I think something broke somewhere in this house," I said dazed.

"Dude… I think…" He said mimicking me sleepily, "I think…. My parents are home." He finished off the sentence and then flopped back onto the bed.

More smashing and yelling occurred; some curing, slurs and accusation were made. All of which were rather unclear from where I was, but still potentially audible. I heard two people stomp up the stairs, open a door somewhere near the opposite end of the hall, slam it shut, and then the fight continued.

I gave Marik a 'Do I really want to know?' look and he said, "It's normal, just…. Don't ask."

"Okay…"

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I dunno."

"Cool, we'll go hang out at my friends house --" a smash, followed by more curious glances interrupted him, "It's safer then here."

"Good call," I said, and with that we grabbed our Jackets and walked out the door.

After a few minutes we made it to the subway. Getting on the train was a hassle, because I always manage to get pushed away from the door, jump in at the last second, and wind up with some part of either my bag or my clothes getting stuck in the door. This time was no exception…. Thank God it was only my shoelace though. I ripped it out of the door, leaving about 3 inches stuck there. Oh well, there's been worse.

I turned and went to sit down, "uh oh," I gasped. Those guys from the day before, the ones who stole my wallet, were right there. The took up most of the seats on the left side, smoking and polish the brass knuckles.

"Well, hello there," the gang leader said, "So, wittle lady, who's this? Your boyfwend?" He mocked.

I saw one of the other guys pull a knife. The gang leader, in his jean vest and American flag bandana, he looked like some biker gang reject. However, I was in no position to say that out loud, seeing as he was nearly a foot taller than I was, and probably weighed twice as much as I did. Apparently I didn't do a very good job of keeping that thought off my face though, without thinking I smirked.

"What are you laughing at?" said another gangster. The he launched himself at me, punching me hard in the stomach, and once in the jaw before I even tried to react. Not that I needed to, because by then Marik was already in position to snap the guys neck.

"What the f do you guys think your doing?" he asked, looking pissed.

"We're just collecting or payment, and this kids really deep in debt," said Bandit Keith. The gangster Marik had a hold of got free, and was ready to fight again.

The train stopped at the nest station. _Do di do _came the three pitched notes signaling the doors were opening. Out of the corner of my eye I saw people rushing into to the cars, but none came into ours. _Do di do _resounded and the doors were shut fast again. I could have run, I realized. Who cares about Marik, I didn't even know him. Besides, he can hold his own; I'm the one who's going to get killed.

I debated in my head over what I should do, at the next stop, if I just jumped out and ran I could get away, most likely. If I stayed here, well what would be the point of that? But still, I couldn't just leave this guy behind; he was sticking up for me, after all. He'd actually been quite nice.

I shifted on my feet, unsure of what to do. I snapped out of it when I heard a slam. Marik just flipped one of the gangsters onto his back. He was cussing like mad, and his face was red. They were all on him now, and it was kind of hard for me to tell who was winning.

"Don't just stand here, it's like ten-on-one," I thought. So I came out of nowhere and landed a punch in some big guy's stomach, and another to his ribs. I wasn't that strong, so I guess I was a better distraction than really helpful. The train jerked. We pulled into another stop. Marik was somewhere in the middle of the brawl, and I really wanted to run.

"I can't just leave," I thought, but I turned for the door anyways, when Marik grabbed me by the shirt collar. The next thing I knew we were running as past as possible, well he was, my feet barely touched the floor as he dragged me along.

"Those losers will be out cold for a while," Marik said.

"Then why are we running?" I asked.

BOOM!

Smoke filled the air. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!" I yelled.

"Smoke bomb, what did you think," Marik said smiling maniacally.

I didn't ask. I didn't want to. I had no clue what was going on, but I got a sense that, with this guy, things were going to get interesting.

* * *

**Mireille:** There you go, please review so that I can write the next chapter soon! I hope you enjoyed it, keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mireille: **Okies, the next chapter finally!! I seem to have decided upon an update schedule now, which is? Well, since I'm writing two fics, I figured, I'll update every week or two. But I'm only going to update one if I can update the other (to be fair). Anyways, please bare with me!! I've already got an idea for the next chapter, so wish me luck!!

**Thanks: **Thanks to everyone who reads this, thanks to everyone who added my to their story alert list, thanks to everyone who added me to their author alert list, and thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites!! Thanks most of all to everyone who reviews!! And special thanks goes to my friend Anisa for putting up with me while bugging her with everything!!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOY own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's blah blah blah blah blah, you all get the point. this is a **fan**-fiction, emphasis on the fan. Therefore I am a fan, I do not own!!!! Stop rubbing it in!!!

* * *

We laughed up the last few steps of the subway terminal. Marik loosed his grip on my shirt, then let his arm slip off my shoulder as our laughed faded. An awkward silence fell between us. Should I thank him? He was trying to help me out. Who is he really though? I mean one minute he's this nice guy, the next minute he's pretty much psycho. I found myself with so many questions, wanting so badly to know the answers. So many questions that I knew, for right now at least, I couldn't ask.

"The weather's nice," I said after a few more moments in silence. What a lame thing to say.

"Yeah, better than yesterday. Hey, were almost there," Marik said pointing to an apartment building a few yards away. It was about 5 stories, plain white concrete with green trim on the windows. There were no balconies, and it looked kind of small, but thank god it looked normal. We walked into the front lobby, clean and nice, and then proceeded to the elevator.

"It's my friend Joey's place. I usually crash here when my dad brings home a new girl friend, or does something like _that_" Marik said referring to earlier that morning. "Don't worry though, you'll like him, he's a good guy, you'll fit right in."

Apartment 3b had loud rock music coming from within. Marik knocked on the door, but after a third try with no notice, he resorted to kicking, nearly full force. I saw the door sway under the force and wondered if it was going to break.

"What, what, I'm coming, who the heck is it?" said a voice from within. He talked in a funny accent, perhaps a New Yorker, or some other American state? The door opened revealing the voices owner, a tall blond teen.

"Yo, Marik. Whatcha doin here so early, huh?" The Joey said.

"Dad's got another one," he mumbled, a twinge of evident sarcasm.

"Geez already, the man needs to be stopped," Joey said opening the door wider and inviting us both inside.

The apartment was dark, it was pretty much empty, and very small. It consisted of a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room/bedroom area. It was enough for one person, but really nothing more.

"So, who's the kid?" Joey said looking at Marik, then to me, "I don't think we've met before."

"Oh, I'm Bakura," I said stretching out my hand. This was odd, some how I felt like I was being shown off.

"Yeah, we met a couple of days ago, long story, anyways, what's up?" Marik asked Joey.

"Nothing really, ahh, I just got a new job, at a supermarket. They may have other opening, want me to put a good word in for ya?" Joey replied.

The two continued talking randomly about everyday life for a while, but I tuned that out and let my eyes circle around the room. That was probably rude, but oh well, how should I know? Not like anyone ever taught me manners, ha! Not like those drugged up losers of parents ever taught me anything, other than how to roll a joint.

One side of the room had a computer, a stereo and lots of shelves. I looked over the contents, CDs and even old records, a stuffed bear in an AC/DC shirt, several movies, tones of video games and PC games, and some old trinkets were set up haphazardly. Joey must really like classics I thought, most of his music was old, even the song before we came in I noticed as being Metallica.

I was starting to think Joey was really cool, I was starting to get more comfortable. Something in my mind was saying, "You may have friends after all. You may have a chance after all."

That would be nice. Maybe I could stop getting beat up, stop the cycles of getting high and trying to hurt myself. I remembered a time when I tried to commit suicide. I didn't get to go through with it, seems someone somewhere actually cared. Well, cared enough that is, to call the cops and say some crazy lunatic was trying to kill himself. Great.

However, nearly all my destructive behavior ended a few months ago. Most people would think that was a good thing, but the truth was, I just stopped caring at all. I thought it would be too much work to end my life, so I'd just let someone else do it. I thought it'd be fine if I just let myself get beat up all the time, if I just let people use me. I really don't remember half of what I thought; let's just say I wasn't in such a clear state of mind.

Now, being here with these guys, acting normal, and as far as I knew, not getting used? It was an odd feeling, but I half expected it to fall apart. The fact that it seemed so real was sort of a to-good-to-be-true emotion. To tell the truth, this normality and closeness, it really scares me.

"Hey kid," Joey said from somewhere close to my ear.

I swear I jumped like 50 feet. I wasn't really expecting someone to break my train of thought so suddenly, or so loudly either.

"Huh?"

"Marik said he's gonna sleep her tonight, so are ya staying too? I don't mind ya know," Joey said.

"Uh…" I said.

"It's just because my parent's are, well you saw how they are," Marik stated.

"Well, I don't know. I really can just go, I'll find some other place to stay," I said.

"No way José! You're not sleepin on another park bench like Marik said ya had. You can stay here, no problem." Joey said. He gave me a hard slap on the back, which I'm assuming was a form of understanding, but it mostly was a form of discomfort and pain. And this is how I ended up staying the night at Joey Wheeler's place, apartment 3b.

* * *

**Mireille: **There you go. Okay so not much happens in this chapter, just a look into Bakura's past habits. If you haven't realized already, Bakura is... Ryou Bakura mostly, with a tad of Yami Bakura. Basically, they are melded together. Same with everyone else and their respective yamis.

Now please press the button and review!! Please!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for such a late update. Anyone who reads this, or has been waiting forver for this next chapter, yes, please flame me for it. But, here it is, a little christmas/new years present to you all. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. It's not as good as some of the others, adn the ending is a bit of a... well, just read it and you'll see, 'kay?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YU-GI-OH or any of it's characters. Don't sue me.

* * *

"Kid, if you wanna take a shower, the bathroom is right back there. Towels are in the hall closet," Joey said looking over his shoulder.

"Okay, thanks," I said without looking at him. I walked down the cramped dark hallway which led to the bathroom. Damn, it was a small bathroom. Something in my head said, "no duh stupid, have you seen the rest of this place?" Yet I told it to shut up and mind it's own business, I was too busy looking for a towel to give a damn.

So I found one, a navy blue towel, in the closet like Joey said. I stepped into the bathroom, and took off my clothes. Well, Marik's-my-clothes, but the clothes I was wearing none the less. Then I opened the frosted glass shower door and stepped in.

After a few minutes of toying with the bloody shower knob to get the perfect temperature I gave up, realizing that Joey's hot water was probably tied to everyone else's, meaning that it would get hotter and colder if anyone else turned their water on. Which they did. A lot.

"Oh well, who cares," I complained out loud.

I picked up the shampoo and placed some into my palm. Then I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. I hate my hair. For one thing, when I say it's blonde, I mean I could have been consider an Albino if it wasn't for my chocolate brown coloured eyes. For another thing, it was _**somewhat**_ unmanageable. It seemed to have a mind of its own, and it never liked to cooperate with me. _**Ever.**_

I closed my eyes and felt the hot water wash over me. It was really calming considering I rarely ever get to take showers, and never in a place this clean. Well, okay maybe it wasn't even _that_ clean, but I was still enjoying myself. I even began to absentmindedly hum a little tune. I couldn't remember what the song was called, but I continued humming, and washing anyways.

Suddenly I felt something wrap around my waist. I dropped the bar of soap, and looking down I saw two tan arms holding on to me tight. Then just above my shoulder Marik's head came into sight. He was smirking at me.

"Hey," he said gleefully. "That was a lovely tune you were playing there."

_**Damn him. **_

"What the hell let me go," I half shouted. I didn't realize at the time that he had pulled me backwards and the soap had slipped carefully under my foot. He probably noticed though, to this day he still swears he didn't but, I know he did.

"Okay, alright, fine." Marik said. He realsed his grip on my waist.

I was about to turn around and punch him in the face, but I only got half way there. Soap, is indeed, evil. I tired to grab the curtains as I felt myself loose my balance, but only succeeded in taking them down with me, and falling right on top of Marik. I scrunched my eyes up tight, and cursed.

When I opened them I felt Marik's breath touch my lips. There we were literally less than an inch away from each other. I blushed, in fact I think my whole body blushed at that moment.

'What the HELL!!' I thought to myself. A thousand things collided in my brain, 'Do I like him? Do I not? Can I like him? Does he like me? Can I kiss him?' I felt like I wanted to. I wanted to kiss him. I think, at least. But I didn't want to, I don't want to like some guy. And I hardly know him.

My mind thought back to the first time we met; the sound of that almost laughter. I tilted my head slightly and looked into his eyes. They weren't surprised, or even the least bit uncomfortable in this situation. And soon, they were closed, along with mine.

I felt his warm lips press against mine.

And then the moment was gone. I don't know what I did. But he pulled away, picked me up off of him, threw a towel at me, and without even as much as a second glance, turned and walked out the door.

"Hey, kid, just clean up your mess, and we can forget it ever happen, okay?" he said solemnly.

I stood there. I didn't move, I didn't breathe, I just stood there, staring. What had just happened? What… was going on?

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is. I orignally has a much different plan for this chapter, but I like the twist at the end. It's going to get more interesting from here on in, so please continue to read and REVIEW!! For poor confused angsty Bakura's sake, you'll press the purple button won't you?? 


End file.
